Felix
Felix was by far, and easily the biggest summerfag to ever post on /mlp/. What you're about to read below is a log of his activities, so get your facepalms ready. Because it's safe to say that if /mlp/ was an episode of Star Trek, this kid would be the one with the red shirt. His first post was as OP, on 8/9/12 as a piss poor attempt of a rule 34 request, tagged with an image of Rarity shoving a dildo up her ass, unspoilered. Posting on 4chan Below is his very first post. ::"'''can I get some nasty rule 34 pictures" ''-Felix (OP) ''Lets look at the mistakes he made so far: 1) He didn't check the the spoiler box when posting r34. 2) The fact that he posted r34 as OP, spoilered or unspoilered, makes it easy for the mods to find. 3) You don't ask for r34 on /mlp/, you demand it. 4) >nasty hahaha oh wow. 5) >rule 34 pictures Who even calls it this? It's either called R34, or clop. Get it fucking right. : Moments later, another anon turned the tables on this guy, revealing severe levels of faggotry. '"Felix Jensen, I'm going to find your facebook and tell your mommy you like ' jacking off to horses. Fuck off." -Anon ''6) He posted his email in the e-mail box. Now there are occasions where you need to do this, but this isn't one of them. ''7) He posted a legitimate e-mail. The kind where all your serious stuff goes. ''8) The e-mail had his fucking first and last name in it! This faggot is just asking for it now! : In the duration of about 15 minutes, OP was successfully doxxed. They found his address, his phone number, his parents' numbers, his facebook (which I should note, was public,) and his youtube account. ''9) Being underage : According to his facebook, he was 14, which is facebook's minimum age requirement. Its entirely possible that he could have been even younger. At this point, /mlp/ knew what to do. The best way to get back at OP for being such a cancer to their precious board was to fulfill his rule 34 request dump...on his own facebook. '''Felix then responded to his dox. "hey guys pleas dont do this i will get in a lot of truble from him, my mom and his mom ok....." -Felix Our buddies soon logged into their fake facebook accounts, and in moments, his public facebook profile was successfully bombarded with the nastiest of our nasty rule 34 pictures, for all 120 of his friends to see. Felix attempted to save himself by blocking his facebook profile, but by then, it was already too late. After all, he was fully doxxed. The ani/mlp/hukers had to do the right thing for this little kid. Following these events, they phoned his mommy and daddy to let them know of his zoophilic tendencies, and warned them that he asked an innocent safe-for-work imageboard for pornographic material according to his specified fetish, which is against our boards rules, as everyone obviously follows. As far as we know, felix has not returned to 4chan since these events occured. Epilogue Later that day, Felix resorted to ponychan for help. It was very easy to find the kid, as he posted with his email once again. Apparently, he hasn't learned a thing out of this. "I need help...I went to the 4chan board and asked for...rule 34 (but I just wanted to look!!) and they said on 4chan you do not ask but demand, but when i demanded they got angry and said i was rude and found my facebook page and are spamming it with porn and trying to reach my parents to phone them and tell them what I have done I asked them nicely but they will not listen and say things like 'you are getting what you asked for', how can i stop them from ruining my life????!!??" -Felix out of desperation Despite ponychan's users being under !!Celestia's control, which includes a strict "be nice" policy, most users even there, even on fucking ponychan couldn't help but to laugh at it. And despite hugboxing being a norm on this site, even they couldn't tell if this was a troll. Its very easy to tell where in the thread /mlp/ found it. Its right where the tripfags disappeared obviously. From then on out, /mlp/ gave Felix a warm goodbye. :::::: "Heya Felix, buddy, pal! :::::: Listen, it's your old new friend anon! Remember the times together? :::::: Oh man, they were good days. You, the summery cancer of /mlp/, me, :::::: a humble anon. Oh Felix my boy, where did it go wrong? Perhaps the :::::: time you posted contact information. Ah, well kiddo, you live and learn. :::::: Although, in your case, it seems not too much. Well, see ya around!" ::::::::::::::::::: -/mlp/ anon on Ponychan ::::::::::::::::::: Our sentiments exactly for that last statement. Anyways, below here are the summerfag threads. 'Archival Status' The original thread 404'd before anyone requested it for archival, and was most likely deleted by a janitor. And no, it was not archived by heinessen. They didn't begin /mlp/ archival until the week after this happened. Screencaps (Rule 34 is not allowed here, sorry) felix2electricbugaloo.jpg|Felix on ponychan. Felixjensen.png|Felix on 4chan